To The End
by Altor's Reality
Summary: This is an adult story about an OC and a few animatronics, not for the young. Also, if the young stumble onto this, get a life or go get a normal kid's life, plays sports, do video games, something! Stop, no! Get out of here... HI! It's me Deadpool and this is a good story. Stay in school kids, was that what I am supposed to say? I dunno, anyways, enjoy! FUCK OFF DEADPOOL!
1. Chapter 1, A New Guard

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been posting, I'm in the middle of moving so I haven't gotten much free time, and I have a LOT of stuff to pack. I've also been up and down from my house to my boat to my new house, and I've been trying to relax every moment I get. So sorry about the wait. Anyways, enjoy the story! BTW, in this, I am basing the main character off some women I know since I am not a woman, if you are reading this, don't take it personally. And also, this is supposed to take place about a few months before F.O.A.A.! P.S. Freddy has on a tuxedo with grey dress pants, Bonnie has on a grey T-shirt and grey jeans, Chica has on her bib and yellow panties (so you can't see her stuff but it looks like the game) and Foxy has slightly long hair and his typical pants.**

I panted down the halls of the pizzeria as I tried to find my way back to the office, then all of the sudden I feel something large jab into my leg, causing me to collapse to the floor...

[The days earlier, my house]

"Hey Mom, Hey dad." I said as I rushed down the stairs in my P.J.s; a Galaga T-shirt with black sweatpants.

"Hey sweetie, happy 18th b-day" said my Mom as she finished making some pancakes.

"You know, you're gonna have to move out soon, we can't keep ya' here forever, even though we wish we could." said my Dad as he put down his newspaper.

"I know," I said as I sat down at the table, "HEY! I got good news, the pizzeria accepted my application today. They said to come in today at 12:30 this afternoon to get to know me."

"I have a bad feeling about this place." said my Mom as she handed me my blueberry pancakes.

"I didn't sleep in until the afternoon again did I?" asked my sister, Mya as she came down from her room, only wearing loose shorts and a black shirt.

"Luckily" said my Mom."

"Sadly" said my Dad.

"Yeah, _hilarious Dad, hilarious"_ said Mya.

[A few hours later (like 12:20ish)]

"I can't wait" I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the backroom to see my new boss. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Ah, hello there, you must be the new security guard" said an old man, probably around 45, as he walked out of a room attached.

"I am" I said.

"Are you willing to put your life on the line for this company and the joy of the kids?" he asked sternly.

"I am" I said again.

"Good, now remember to listen to the phone recording." he said calmly but sternly.

"Got it" I said.

"What size skirt are you, and what size shirt?" he asked.

"My skirt is size small, and my shirt is medium." I said.

"Okay, got it, small and medium, right?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you, Melissa, hope to see you again. You're clothes will be in the janitor's closet." he said pleasantly.

"It was nice to meet you too." I said.

"Have a good day!" He said as I walked out the door.

[11:37 PM]

"Hmph, fits perfect" I said as I came out of the janitor's closest in my new outfit.

It was quiet until a phone rang from room in the back, I quickly ran to the room and answered the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uhh I've prerecorded a message to help y-" said a voice on the phone as I hung up the phone.

"I don't care about that." I said as I sat in a chair. "Hey, what's this?"

I then picked up the tablet and turned it on. When I turned it on I saw a list of cameras and I clicked one of them which said **Pirates Cove**.

"Looks familiar, why though?" I questioned myself as I heard stepping around outside my left door, only to find when I looked over, to find a screeching fox running in my door, but stopped when saw me.

"Foxy?" I asked when I realized why I knew it.

"How do I know ye?" asked Foxy as he slowly walked towards me with his eyes flickering on and off.

"I used to go to your show." I said, "when I was a little kid, I used to come watch you."

"Is that how?" asked Foxy as the lights in his eyes went out for a few brief seconds before coming right back on.

"Yeah, me and my friend, Mike used to come here." I said, "Foxy, are you okay?"

"I wouldn't be a pile of junk if I be still performin, but I ain't, just collecting dust." said Foxy as his lights stopped flickering.

"Wait a second, you're legs, they're all torn up!" I said as I noticed his leg.

"Aye, they were torn up when they tried to figure out why there be voices emitting from my body when ain't speakin'," said Foxy, "we were all torn up, but I was the only one who they could not repair."

"Wait, voices? They weren't just in my head!?" I asked shockingly.

An awkward silence then filled the room, until Foxy spoke up saying, "Do ye want to see the gang?"

"Sure" I said gladly.

"Could it be?" Foxy asked as he looked into the west hall corner, at a mysterious poster.

"What is it?" I asked as he started to back up.

"RUN LAS!" shouted Foxy as he pushed me in the office.

We were both running as fast as we could until we reached the stage, we both told everyone about what was going on, but they just stood there.

"Las, what time is it?" Foxy asked as he looked around hastily.

"It's, 11:57" I said as I looked at my phone.

"This be the end, me friends don't wake up 'till 12" said Foxy sadly.

We then sat there for a few minutes prepared for when _he_ found us.

"It's twelve now, FREDDY, WAKE UP!" I shouted towards Freddy and the others.

"*Yawn* What is it?" asked Freddy as he woke up.

"It be him, old friend." said Foxy sternly.

"Wait WHAT?" asked Freddy worriedly.

"GUYS! GET THE FUCK UP!" I shouted.

"Here he comes!" said Foxy as he got on guard, ready to fight.

He then hovered into the air, before disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed. Then all of them started laughing around me.

"Good one G.F." said Freddy as he fist bumped Golden Freddy.

"Good acting there Foxy" said Golden Freddy in a deep voice.

"Thank ye, I tried me best." said Foxy as he helped me up off the ground.

"Was that all a big joke?" I asked.

"Aye" said Foxy.

"Shit, I think I pissed myself, please excuse me." I said as I ran to the janitor's closet, then the bathroom.

"Ye got her to piss herself, lad" said Foxy as I walked into the bathroom.

[Women's bathroom]

"Gross, it fucking all damp and sticky!" I said as I pulled off my panties, "God dammit."

"You okay there?" asked Chica as she walked in, "It's been a good few minutes."

"Yeah, it's just so fucking sticky!" I said as I dropped my panties out of my hands. (if you want you can imagine her in the stall, but you can also imagine outside of the stall with Chica as she put of some makeup. It won't be as gross.)

"Here, put it in this." said Chica as she passed a garbage can under the stall door.

"Thanks" I said as I threw my panties into the bin.

"Not a problem," said Chica as she walked back over to the mirror, "God dammit, some kid threw their pizza at me earlier and now it's stuck in my bib, be right back.  
I have to get a new one."

"Okay, bye" I said as she walked out.

[Show Stage]

"Nice performance today, Lad" said Foxy as he sat down on the stage.

"Thanks, but Freddy did most of it" said Bonnie as he put away his guitar.

"Ye did a lot too, lad." said Foxy as he saw Chica walking into the backroom, "Hey Chica, is she okay?"

"Yeah" Chica said, "but excuse me, I need to go get a new bib."

"Go ahead" he said.

"That's better" I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I see ye got skirt" said Foxy as he looked at me.

"I did, do you like it?" I asked.

"Aye" he said calmly.

"Hey uhh, guys, did you write the message in the stall, because it was kind of eerie?" I asked.

"No, what did it say?" asked Freddy.

"It said 'It's Me', do you know what it means?" I asked.

"It means an old friend is returning." said Golden Freddy.

"Hey, Melissa, did you see the inside of my cove?" asked Foxy.

"No, not yet." I said.

"Let me show ye" said Foxy.


	2. Chapter 2, A First Mate

**Sorry that I just cut off the end of To The End chapter 1, I was trying to rush and ended up not finishing it. Also, if you have any ideas for the stories, let me know, I am running out of ideas and I need some help, please let me know any through the reviews box. Anyways, I hope you enjoy...**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Quickly las, it be this way!" said Foxy as him and I ran to the cove. We then stepped behind the curtain.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's even better than I remembered." I said as we stepped inside, seeing a painting of the sea in the background and a large wooden pirate ship sitting in the front, old and worn out, with pieces of wood falling off. And a black flag on top of a large wooden pole. But what really brought it together was the small chunk of sand with a treasure chest on it, jewels coming out of it, gold around it, and a pirate sword stuck in the ground in front of it.

"This be me ship, she be with me on many of me voyages and adventures." said Foxy, "She be even older than I."

"Wow, thank you for showing me this." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank ye las." smile Foxy as he hugged back.

We both hugged for about a minute,. His arms felt warm, and he had seemed happy, but angry at the same time. It's hard to describe, but he just felt, strange.

"Do ye want to go on an adventure?" asked Foxy excited.

"Sure." I said gladly.

"Hold on here, las." said Foxy as he ran onto his pirate ship and into the captains quarters. About a minute later he came out with a pirate outfit, and wearing a captain outfit. "Put this on, las."

"Thanks." I said as I pulled down my skirt and put on the pants. After that I put the shirt over the one I had on, "It fits good, thank you, Foxy."

"Ye look good in it." said Foxy.

"And you look good too." I said.

"Thank ye las." said Foxy as he blushed a little.

"Come on, let's go on an adventure!" I said as I put on the bandanna he gave me.

"Ye have the idea, las. INTO THE OPEN SEA!" said Foxy proudly as he hopped on the ship and ran for the wheel.

"Where we going today, Captain?" I asked as I hopped up next to him.

"In search of some hidden treasure." said Foxy, "Offwards, drop the sails!"

"Got it captain!" I said as I walked over towards what was left of the sails, and let them open.

"Ready to head for treasure island, and receive the gold and jewels?" asked Foxy as I walked up beside him.

"Aye captain." I said.

"Then onwards!" said Foxy as he began to turn the wheel and make it seem like he was steering it.

"I think I see the island on the port [left]!" I said.

"Aye, make sure we be clear are the port and starboard [right], las." said Foxy as I checked both sides of the ship.

"We're clear, Captain Foxy." I said.

"We be arrived." said Foxy as he walked over to the left of the ship, and hopped off and onto the island.

"That was fun." I said as I hopped off.

"I'd say, lad!" said Foxy gladly.

"We still have a few more hours!" I said gladly as I looked at the clock.

"Ye want to continue our adventure somewhere else?" asked Foxy.

"What do y- ohhh, oh uhh, well..." I blushed, "w-well, uhh, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." said Foxy as he hugged me. I could feel his erection through our pants, pressing against my lips.

"Okay, Foxy." I said as I hugged him tighter, pressing his erection even further into me, which made it grow even more.

"Follow me, las." said Foxy as he lead me into his quarters.

"Hey, this is pretty nice." I said as I stopped in the door to look at how cool it looked (imagine it yourself, king bed, large window, two nightstands, and beautiful woodwork.)

"Thank ye." said Foxy, "make sure to lock the door when ye come in."

"Come here you." I said as I took off my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, revealing my bra. Then I took off my pants, and started taking off my panties, turning around and bending over so he could see my ass. Then I took off my bra and tossed it onto him.

"Ye look beautiful." said Foxy as he took off his underwear and shirt, revealing a small 6-pack.

"Holy shit that's big." I said as I stared at his big 8-inch.

"All ready for ye" said Foxy.

"Looks tasty." I said as I licked up his long cock, then sucking on it, extremely deep-throating it, taking it all in. Then I played with his balls a little while licking his cock inside my mouth.

"Holy shit that feels good." said Foxy as I started sucking even faster, and even giving him a handjob while I was sucking the last 4 inches. "H-holy shit, I think I be about to cum!"

"Good." I said muffled. A few seconds later he came, it was so much that it spilled out of my mouth.

"Turn around I want to get yer ass, las." said Foxy.

"Do you think it'll fit?" I asked him as he stuck it in, it barely fit though.

"Holy shit you have a tight ass!" said Foxy as he started thrusting into my ass, faster and faster, slamming into me every time. It just kept going, he just kept slamming.

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD, OH YES, YES, YES!" I moaned as he kept thrusting into me, and he thrusted, faster and faster. He started going into doggy style.

"Holy shit this feels GOOD!" shouted Foxy as he started thrusting faster. I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!"

I panted as he thrusted into me, and when he came, it went everywhere and felt AMAZING. And he just stayed there for a few seconds before turning me around to fuck my pussy.

"Ohh gooooddd that felt goooood..." I said while having a huge orgasm. He then put his dick into my pussy and thrusted violently. (I'm running out of creativity for them, so I'm sorry, but imma skip to the end.

[Like two minutes later]

"I think I'm gonna cum!" said Foxy as he grabbed the sheets to the bed tightly.

"Ohhh god..." I said as we started to fall asleep.

[Like 2 and a half hours later]

"Is everyone alright in here? You've been in here for hou- holy fucking shit, oh god, I'll just go." said Bonnie as he came in to check in the two.

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked as we woke up, "shit, I need to go home, it's almost 6, I gotta go."

"Uhh, okay, goodnight las..." said Foxy as he went back to sleep.

"Oh god, I might be late to check out." I said as I put on my clothes.

[Bonnie: the stage]

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." said Bonnie as he walked over to the stage.

"What is it, Bonnie?" asked Chica.

"I went it to check on them and they were asleep, they looked like they had sex, and they were both naked. I think I'm going to be scarred with seeing Foxy nude, it's just, oh god, that was gross." said Bonnie as he sat down on the stage.

"Wait, what?" asked Chica.

"L-let's not talk about it." said Bonnie.

[6:30 Melissa, home]

"Oh god, I gotta take a shower." I said as I walked into the bathroom with a towel. "Jesus Christ, that was great, but I'm glad I just wasn't late to check out, and glad I'm home."

 **I am working on the next chapter on Fall Of An Ally, and please read my other stories, they're good!**


End file.
